Visiones de Runaterra
by Demacian Draven
Summary: Múltiples historias son escritas en un universo de infinitas posibilidades, mostrando las sueños, caminos y vidas de sobresalientes individuos, todos con una estrecha conexión a la Liga de Leyendas. Diferentes realidades se unen y dan como resultado visiones del pasado, presente y futuro. [Historias cortas] [Múltiples one-shots]
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

El Universo. Muchos piensan que el tiempo es como un río, fluyendo de un lugar a otro en una línea recta. O que el universo es como una franela, fácilmente moldeable, pero con dimensiones y extensión definida. Pero aquellos que han visto más allá de lo evidente, aquellos que llegan a entenderlo a mayor profundidad, dirían que el Universo es más como un caleidoscopio; que nuestros ojos son simplemente dos visores a través de los cuales podemos observar muchos sucesos al mismo tiempo, cada uno reflejando una realidad diferente. Empujándose, sobreponiéndose, a veces cortando de tajo un suceso y alterando el prisma completo de una manera irreconciliable.

Y un par de ojos han puesto su enfoque en Runaterra, uno de los cientos de millones de sitios que surcan el caleidoscopio. Porque allí es donde múltiples fenómenos de gran interés para este observador han tomado lugar. Fuerzas externas han alterado la misma existencia de este planeta, y en sus entrañas se encuentran fuerzas que se enfrentan día a día para mantener el balance entre las múltiples líneas temporales.

Con cada giro del caleidoscopio, una nueva historia se revela: aquella donde las naciones se encuentran en constante conflicto, enfrentándose a las múltiples tragedias que amenazan con acabar con la existencia misma del planeta. Otra donde un grupo de selectos individuos toman el rumbo de su mundo en sus propias e inexperimentadas manos, con la equivocada e infantil esperanza de frenar su inevitable destrucción. Otros más se encuentran en aparente paz, habiendo superado todos los retos que su tranquilo mundo les ha brindado, mientras muchos más se encuentran en un estado apocalíptico, donde la única certidumbre es el horror que depara el día de mañana.

En este mar de Universos, es donde nuestros relatos inician. Cada uno separado del otro, pero, a la vez, intrincado en una red que conectan individuos, causas y consecuencias de una manera única en toda la existencia.

Echemos pues, un vistazo al caleidoscopio, y veamos que nos depara el destino esta vez.


	2. Visión 1: Kai'Sa

**1\. Kai'Sa**

El ardor bajó por mi espalda, dejando a su paso múltiples punzadas. Un escalofrío amenazó con sacudirme, pero mantuve el control sobre mi cuerpo. Era la última cosa que necesitaba perder en el Vacío.

-Está bien, puedes comer -indiqué al poner mi mano sobre el cuerpo de la criatura que acababa de exterminar. Sus extremidades aún se sacudían de vez en cuando, vestigios de la putrefacta vida que las habitaba hasta que decidió explorar la cueva en la que me hospedaba.

La piel que recubre mi cuerpo comenzó a extenderse, afianzándose poco a poco a la araña gigante, alimentándose de su carne. Por desgracia estos seres son delgados en sus etapas tempranas así que no pueden llamarse exactamente un banquete. En unas cuantas horas la picazón volvería a comenzar y tendría que buscar una nueva fuente de nutrientes.

Vigilé la entrada al pequeño refugio mientras mi segunda piel seguía comiendo. Recordé tiempos más simples donde una comida no involucraba poner mi vida en riesgo, a menos que mi padre me invitara a cazar en el desierto. Entonces tomábamos nuestro cuchillos y arcos y pasábamos el día entero viajando hasta encontrar un oasis donde hubiera suficiente carne para alimentar al pueblo por uno o dos días. Allí los mayores peligros eran sufrir un golpe de calor, deshidratarse o encontrarse con un grupo de bandidos en el camino de vuelta. O al menos, eso era lo que creía. Muchas veces me habían prohibido salir de noche, advirtiéndome de los seres que aparecían en el frío del desierto, secuestrando a desconocidos y amigos por igual. Y pensar que ahora compartía mis comidas con uno de ellos. Aunque "compartir" era una palabra muy amigable para el tipo de relación que llevábamos. Tal vez algo más cercano a simbiosis era más adecuado, pero mi conocimiento de esta piel no llegaba a tanto. No es como si tuviera muchos momentos para pensar en trivialidades en este punto.

-¿Terminaste? Bien, vámonos de aquí. -Cuando la piel se retrajo pude ver el raquítico exoesqueleto de la araña. Al menos tenía los modales de no dejar nada en su plato.

Si bien uno de esos monstruos no era difícil de matar, estos por lo general trabajaban en grupos en donde los adultos cazaban presas más grandes que ellos al arrasarlos con oleadas de sus crías. Era un horrendo espectáculo.

Me dirigí a la salida hasta que sentí un jalón en mis hombros. Mi cuerpo se tensó y la coraza cubrió mi rostro. Esa reacción era señal de problemas.

Enseguida me eché a correr hacia el interior de la cueva mientras la tenue luz del exterior revelaba las sombras de múltiples arañas entrando por el hueco a mis espaldas. El resto del enjambre me había encontrado.

Debía considerar mis opciones. Por un lado, la cueva era demasiado estrecha para que un adulto pudiera entrar, así era posible que no tuviera que enfrentarme a uno aquí dentro, aunque era posible que un par de ellos me estuvieran esperando en el exterior. Usar toda mi energía para escapar por el otro extremo de la cueva me dejaría demasiado cansada para enfrentarme a un ejército completo de arácnidos del Vacío y no tenía garantizado que hubiera una segunda salida, así que en el peor de los casos me tendría que enfrentar a todas las pestes, sin energía ni ruta de escape.

Decidí luchar.

Preparé las cargas en mis hombros y aceleré mis piernas, reuniendo el resto de mi energía y espíritu en las corazas de mis brazos, haciendo aparecer pequeñas armas en mis manos. Esta no sería mi tumba.

Me impulsé con ambas piernas mientras giraba en el aire y cuando vi las decenas de ojos frente a mí, solté todas las cargas explosivas a la vez. Una exhibición de pirotecnia alumbró el pequeño túnel mientras varias arañas se hacían añicos, sus tórax pintando los muros con el característico verde fosforescente de las entrañas del Vacío. Pequeños huecos aparecieron en donde los explosivos habían fallado, y me sentí afortunada de no haber volado la cueva con la fuerza de mi ataque. Lo mejor sería mantener el nivel de fuego a lo mínimo necesario para evitar un derrumbe.

Con la misma velocidad con la que sus hermanos habían caído, un nuevo grupo de arañas pasaron sobre los restos, listos para acabar con su presa. Afiancé mi postura y empecé a disparar al hervidero de enemigos. Aunque los adultos tenían múltiples pedazos de exoesqueleto, piel y pelo recubriendo sus puntos débiles, los jóvenes no contaban con dichas defensas y era posible acabar con ellos con uno o dos ataques en los lugares correcto. Uno cayó al recibir un disparo que hizo explotar uno de sus ojos. Otro estalló cuando una descarga entró por sus fauces. Un par chocaron entre sí cuando le quité a uno todas las patas izquierdas, bloqueando momentáneamente el avance de un lado del túnel antes de que el tropel incesante simplemente los empujara y aplastara para dar paso a más arañas.

Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia mí, o tal vez fue empujado por encima del resto, y tuve que evadir la pinza dirigida a mi pecho. Aunque quedó aturdido por un segundo, no pude girar a tiempo para atacarlo por la espalda, y se levantó mientras blandía su pata derecha, afilada como una espada.

-¡No me subestimes! -grité cuando detuve su ataque con mi antebrazo, mientras apuñalaba su torso con el arma en mi otra mano y dispara dentro de él, volando su cuerpo 10 metros hacia el interior de la cueva. Cuando su sangre se espació al chocar con el suelo, observé con horror como otro gigantesco grupo de arácnidos se acercaba con gran velocidad, chasqueando sus mandíbulas y peleando por ser el primero en llegar al alimento frente a ellos.

Era el final. Defender un frente era posible, aunque los monstruos parecieran infinitos, pero pelear contra dos ejércitos era impensable. La energía escapó mis brazos y estuve a punto de caer de rodillas ante mi inevitable destino mientras mi vida pasaba por delante mis ojos, tanto los brillantes días en el desierto, con mi familia, hasta el infierno en el que había vivido durante la segunda mitad de mi corta vida. Pero un lejano recuerdo detuvo mi caída.

"Ese es el instinto de cazador, Kaisa. Siempre hay una manera de sobrevivir. Aunque tengas que huir para pelear otro día, un cazador nunca se da por vencido hasta haber disparado su última flecha."

Tenía que haber otra opción. Algo que no consideré antes, una manera de acabar con todos, desviar su avance, o una salida que no había visto.

Mi mente regresó a los huecos que había dejado con las cargas explosivas. Un derrumbe.

Pero mi momento de duda había reducido la posibilidad de defenderme ante el avance de cualquiera de los frentes, así que mi mejor opción era escapar. Y si no había una salida, entonces debía crear una.

Dirigí el resto de mi energía a mis hombros, preparando todas las cargas que mi cuerpo podía manejar, y apunté hacia un hueco en el túnel. Esta vez era necesario más precisión que poder bruto. Disparé un par de rondas y un hueco donde podía escabullirme se formó frente a mí mientras que el resto del túnel se sacudía a mi alrededor, gracias a las explosiones y a los cientos de arañas corriendo por él. Volví a disparar y la entrada se extendió, ahora permitiéndome correr a través de él. Un nuevo temblor reveló la inestabilidad de donde me encontraba parada y enseguida entré a la nueva bifurcación de la cueva. Otro temblor hizo que rocas cayeran donde anteriormente había creado la nueva entrada. El túnel ya no era estable y mientras más tiempo pasara en él, más posibilidad tenía de morir aplastada. Eché a correr mientras seguía liberando cargas, creando un nuevo camino al exterior mientras todo se derrumbaba atrás de mí. Pude oír chillidos ahogados de las criaturas siendo aplastadas a mi alrededor. Al parecer la red de túneles completa había sido invadida, y sus nuevos habitantes estaban siendo sacudidos por la destrucción de sus pasadizos.

Continué destruyendo y corriendo por lo que pareció una eternidad, mi energía siendo drenada por el extenso esfuerzo de mantener una ráfaga constante de explosivos, hasta que finalmente llegué a la superficie. La luz fluorescente del Vacío llenó mis ojos y me deslumbró por unos segundos, mis ojos habiéndose acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Me deslicé por el lado de la pequeña montaña hasta llegar a una superficie plana, donde traté de recuperar mi aliento, la adrenalina dejando mi cuerpo poco a poco para dar lugar al cansancio. Entonces oí un chillido, parecido al de las arañas que había dejado atrás, pero mucho peor.

Una gigantesca araña, 100 veces más grande y peluda que las que había enfrentado, se acercaba rápidamente, rodeada de miles de arañas de diferentes tamaños, pero todas más pequeñas que el adulto que las comandaba. Al parecer había encontrado a la muy enojada madre.

-Felicidades, encontramos a tu banquete -dije mientras preparaba mis armas de nuevo, lista para un nuevo encuentro, un día más que debería pelear para sobrevivir.

* * *

-Ey, Kai'Sa, despierta, ya es hora.

-Shhhh, no hagas ruido Akali.

-Dejen de jugar a la bella durmiente y prepárense, entramos al escenario en 5 minutos -reclamó una tercera persona.

-Fu fu, ¿qué no saben que la única manera de despertar a alguien en un sueño profundo es con un beso de amor verdadero?

Abrí lentamente los ojos y pude ver a mi lado a Ahri, que se acercaba lentamente mientras se preparaba para besarme.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Mi voz sorprendió a mi compañera que por poco se cae al suelo al tratar de recobrar su compostura, fingiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ka-Kai'Sa, estás despierta! Pensábamos que nunca te levantarías, y pues, me ofrecí para ser el príncipe que te salvaría del malvado hechizo de sueño eterno en el que te encontrabas -dijo Ahri mientras trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas. A sus espaldas Akali se echó a reír mientras Evelynn rodaba sus ojos.

-Ajá, y eso te pareció una buena idea porque…

-¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes ha leído cuentos de hadas? ¡Es la mejor manera de despertar a alguien en problemas! -refunfuño Ahri, haciendo pucheros.

-Todas los hemos leído, pero nadie juega a ser una princesa más que tú, Ahri -dijo entre carcajadas Akali- Ahora deja de hacer tonterías o vas a hacer que se me corra el maquillaje de la risa.

Me levanté del sillón donde me había quedado dormida y estiré mi adormecido cuerpo para recobrar mis fuerzas, pero al tratar de levantarme perdí el equilibrio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No te veías tranquila mientras dormías -dijo preocupada Ahri.

-Probablemente se sienta mareada por haber dormido poco. Les dije que no se trasnocharan ayer en la fiesta, en especial cuando teníamos una presentación al día siguiente -dijo Evelynn mientras se aseguraba que el maquillaje de Akali estuviera en buen estado para salir a escenario.

-Deja mi cara Eve, era solo una expresión. Y la única que se la pasó hasta casi la mañana despierta fuiste tú, así que no vengas a sermonearnos cuando eres la primera en hacerlo -dijo Akali, apartando las manos de Evelynn de su cara.

-La gran diferencia es que yo no lo hago por placer, si no por negocios, y ya estoy acostumbrada. Y no estás bien, tu delineador se corrió un poco. Ven conmigo y déjame arreglártelo -Evelynn tomó del brazo a Akali y la arrastró hasta una silla, donde se ocupó de ella a pesar de sus múltiples quejas.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido, pero nada más que luces y sombras sin forma era lo único que quedaba de él. Quizás era lo mejor, ya que de acuerdo con lo que Ahri decía, debió de ser una pesadilla. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, vacié mi cabeza de las tonterías de mi sueño y la imagen de Ahri en un traje de príncipe azul y me levanté, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a mis compañeras, lo que calmó la preocupación de Ahri.

-Ya estoy bien. Ahora salgamos y démosles el concierto de sus vidas a nuestros fans.


End file.
